L'Alliance
by Solane Helsalrogo
Summary: Nous nous retrouvons au coeur de Chicago. Le fils de Mickael et Sélène est devenu un guerrier à la recherche de renégats qui mettent en péril le fragile équilibre entre les lycans, vampires et humains. Cinq femmes ont disparues et tout mène à croire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple affaire humaine. Adam mène l'enquête avec Jason, un superbe lycan...


L'ALLIANCE

Chapitre 1 : Adam

Voilà maintenant 27 ans que mes parents, Michal et Sélène, ont bâti cette forteresse en plein cœur de Chicago. Les combats entre lycans et vampires, sans parler des humains, font rage. Ma sœur Missa est chargé de former les vampires nouvellement transformés. Je me présente, je suis Adam, je m'occupe de la formation des nouveaux lycans. Je suis un hybride mi-vampires/mi-lycans autant dire que les purs vampires et lycans me haïssent ou m'adorent selon les décisions prises par les membres du conseil. Notre but est de protéger les innocents quel que soit leur nature et pour se faire nous combattons toutes créatures susceptibles de mettre à mal le fragile équilibre que nous avons réussi à mettre en place. Aujourd'hui, je dois me rendre au complexe sportif situé dans les bas-fonds de notre demeure où les jeunes recrus apprennent le maniement des armes et le combat à mains nues. Du fait de mon âge, je ne suis pas aussi doué que mon père mais grâce à son enseignement je progresse vite. Les plus jeunes me respectent et soutiennent notre cause même si leur entraineur, Jason, lycan de 200 ans, se montrent intransigeant et inflexible sur l'autorité. « Une bonne armée, est une armée qui obéit sans poser de questions » est le slogan favori de cette masse de muscle de 2 m 10, au visage carré et au regard d'un bleu profond. L'odeur de sueur et de peur m'envahit les sinus comme les effluves des eaux de toilette dans une parfumerie. Jason est en train de combattre avec Nathan, jeune combattant de 21 ans, qui fait de son mieux pour éviter d'être empoigné par cette force brute Pour se faire, il tourne, saute et balaie le tatamis de ses grandes jambes fuselées et athlétiques afin de déstabiliser Jason ce qui s'avère malheureusement insuffisant face à la souplesse étonnante de Jason.

« Bonjour Adam »

« Bonjour Duncan, comment se passe l'entrainement »

« Comme d'hab, Jason nous démolit les uns après les autres et avec le sourire en prime »

J'apprécie Duncan, il fait partie de ces guerriers qui ont su garder leur humour malgré les combats quelquefois sanglants que nous devons subir. Son teint hâlé et sa chevelure blonde maintenue par un lien en cuir, lui donnent l'air très décontracté auquel il ne faut pas vraiment s'y fier c'est le premier lieutenant de Jason et ses lames aiguisées, toujours à portée de main, font de lui une arme meurtrière.

« Encore un qu'il va falloir recoudre ou mettre au repos le temps que son corps de régénère » soupir Duncan qui voit son équipe s'amenuiser d'heure en heure « il serait peut-être de bon ton de lui faire comprendre que les recrus ne sont pas les ennemis et que les membres endommagés peuvent nuire au bon déroulement d'un VRAI combat. »

Il attendait bien sûr mon approbation mais mon attention était entièrement fixée sur le corps de Jason. Il était l'incarnation même du prédateur. Son corps modelé par des années de combat était tout en muscles puissants. Je sais qu'en tant que premier fils du premier hybride je me dois de trouver une partenaire susceptible de me donner un enfant. Mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, les quelques femmes rencontrés dans les bars de la ville m'ont toujours laissé indifférent et alors que le reste de l'équipe s'éloignait dans des alcôves pour assouvir leur besoin physique, je circulais sur la piste afin d'échapper à leur regard. Les lycans ne sont pas homophobes mais leur côté dominant les pousse vers les petites brunettes et blondinettes à hauts talons et peinturlurées qui se laissent facilement chevaucher et avec beaucoup de plaisir à voir leur mine éblouie de retour sur la piste de danse.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui laisser celui-là, j'irai lui parler ensuite ». Je ne peux pas intervenir en plein combat, ce serait un suicide.

Le problème avec les lycans c'est que leur odorat est extrêmement développé et qu'ils peuvent déceler l'odeur du désir à plusieurs mètres.

« Concentre-toi sur la prochaine mission » « non, pas ses fesses »

Je pourrai peut-être lui proposer un combat avec moi, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr (de qui je me moque là). Jason a cette façon de me regarder qui me donne des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale et qui descend jusqu'au bas ventre. En parlant de ça, je commence à me sentir un peu à l'étroit dans mon jean.

« Adam, tu comptes prendre racine et tu tentes ton coup avec moi », rugit Jason du fond de la salle. Le timbre de sa voix est bas et profond et un léger sourire narquois s'affiche sur son visage impénétrable. Son combat est terminé et Nathan est encore entier « une première ». Puis-je espérer que Jason ait négligé son adversaire pour pouvoir m'approcher de plus près ! Arrête de rêver gros béta, il veut juste t'entrainer pour faire de toi un redoutable guerrier dont le père et la mère pourraient se glorifier. Et quand on connait ma chère « maman », il va me falloir encore beaucoup d'années d'entrainements…. Du moment où mon guide n'est autre que Jason, pourquoi je rechignerai à la tâche !

« Nous avons une mission urgente, nous devons nous réunir au plus vite en salle de réunion, mais je serai ravi de te faire mordre la poussière quand tu veux mon loup » Là, je fanfaronne car nous savons tous les deux qui gagneraient à ce petit jeu. Je n'ai pas dit « mon loup » à haute voix quand même, si…

« Quand tu veux chatons » Jason est maintenant collé à mon dos je ne l'ai même vu avancer et encore moins envahir mon espace vital bon, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment à vrai dire.

« Mais la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles ton loup, tu ferais mieux d'en assumer les conséquences » gronda-t-il

« J'en prends bonne note ». Mes jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir me soutenir et ce traître dans mon pantalon vibrait de bonheur et en espérait plus.

«Je prends ma douche et je te rejoins au plus vite bien sûr si tu veux me brosser le dos cela pourrait nous mettre un peu en retard » Son regard fixait mes lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes je le reconnais, et descendait vers mon entrejambes qui bien sûr s'étirait de plus belle.

« Père pourrait en prendre ombrage, je le crains. Autant nous abstenir ». J'essayais au mieux d'employer un ton désinvolte, de celui qui est persuadé qu'il ne s'agit là de d'une blague entre frères d'armes. J'ai déjà entendu Jason chahuter avec d'autres guerriers, les tapes sur l'épaule et sur les fesses en sortant des douches sont monnaies courantes, alors mieux vaut ne pas trop espérer.

A peine ma réponse terminée que Jason se dirigeait vers les douches, plein d'assurance et nullement contrarié de mon refus de lui brosser le dos. Suis-je déçu ! bien sûr que non ! mais SI bordel

Accompagné de Duncan, je remonte les escaliers et nous nous dirigeons vers le deuxième étage où se situent la salle de réunion ainsi que d'une salle de réception. Cette dernière est rarement utilisée, elle est supposée servir pour recevoir d'autres chefs de clan, lycan, vampire ou humains qui souhaiteraient notre aide et pour nous apporter leur soutien.

Autour d'une table rectangulaire taillé dans du chêne, plusieurs chaises sont déjà occupées et le regard de mes parents en dit long sur mon retard. A la droite de ma mère, Sélène, se trouve ma sœur qui n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un clin d'œil et une moue à faire foudre les plus réfractaires. Elle est consciente du poids qui repose sur nos épaules mais n'hésite pas à me câliner en cachette. Sur la gauche de mon père, Adrian se tient droit, les mains légèrement posées sur la table et le visage fermé à toutes expressions. Vampire de plus de 450 ans, il méprise les lycans et encore plus les humains mais son dernier combat avec ces derniers lui a fait comprendre que seule la paix pourrait lui permettre de vivre plus longtemps. J'avoue ne pas trop le cerner il semble adhérer à notre groupe mais sa haine n'est-elle pas trop ancrée ! A côté de Nissa, Lucas Tricks Le maire de Chicago, humain d'un mètre quatre-vingt en impose. Malgré sa faiblesse physique évidente face aux lycans et vampires, j'avoue le tenir en haute estime. Réussir à ne pas craquer face à des individus qui peuvent vous tuer en quelques minutes mérite d'être souligné. Quand notre existence a été découverte il y a quelques années, il a su endiguer des émeutes et souhaite établir des règles de vie pour chaque espèce présente. Je prends place à côté d'Adrian pour éviter à Duncan ou à Jason de s'y coller sympa non. Duncan prend place à côté de Lucas ce qui obligera Jason à s'assoir sur ma gauche. Le clin d'œil de Duncan me laisse un peu perplexe aurait-il compris que ce rapprochement physique avec « mon loup » est tout à fait espéré de ma part ?. Et en parlant du loup, des pas puissants viennent de franchir le seuil de la porte et sans même un regard, son immense corps vient se positionner dans la dernière chaise libre. Il n'a pas à s'excuser de son retard, son travail consiste à entrainer les jeunes et si certains ne sont pas contents et bien…..dommage pour eux.

« On vient de m'annoncer qu'un groupe de jeunes femmes humaines vient de disparaitre, à la sortie de Night-club elles fêtaient l'anniversaire de l'une d'elles et selon le premier rapport établi par Karen, elles sont montées dans un taxi vers 2 heures ce matin »

Karen, est une jeune vampire de 70 ans, 1m70, élancé et très agile. Elle est chargée de fournir les premières constatations en vérifiant le bien-fondé d'une enquête.

« De combien de femmes parle-t-on ? » interroge Duncan

« Cinq et aucun homme ne les accompagnait. Jason, je te laisse gérer cette affaire avec Duncan et Adam. Nissa a une autre tâche à accomplir pour le moment. » Répondit Sélène, le visage tourné vers son mari.

Plusieurs questions fusèrent de toutes parts, descriptions des femmes, adresses, liens de parenté entre elles, petits amis…..

Jason, quant à lui, restait en retrait, écoutant les différents intervenants. Sa chaise était-elle si proche de la mienne avant son arrivée ? Je pouvais presque sentir sa cuisse imposante frôler la mienne, sans parler de la main droite posée nonchalamment sur sa cuisse et dont les doigts me caressaient délicatement le haut de la jambe. Mon cœur s'est emballé et mon souffle est coupé. Je n'ose pas bouger de peur de le voir reculer. Mais Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ! Un coup vite fait bien fait ou serait-il possible que je l'intéresse un peu plus ? Je dois me ressaisir ces femmes ont besoin de toute mon attention mais mon dieu que cela est dur de renoncer à ce contact !

Trente minutes plus tard, nous étions en route, armés et décidés à en apprendre davantage et surtout à trouver une piste. Karen s'était jointe à nous. Duncan est parti avec elle discuter avec le gérant de la boite de nuit alors que je suis Jason dans les rues adjacentes pour dénicher la moindre trace prouvant la présence d'éventuels prédateurs. Le gérant, un homme chauve et couvert de tatouages, n'a rien signalé de spécial. Les jeunes femmes sont restées ensemble, ont bu du champagne et sont sorties sans le moindre incident.

« Nous allons devoir nous partager les domiciles afin d'identifier leurs odeurs, je propose de prendre Duncan avec moi, on se tient au courant par portable » Je préférais ne pas laisser Duncan avec Jason, pas que je sois jaloux, NON, mais on ne sait jamais.

« Duncan, prend Karen avec toi, on se retrouve dans une heure ici même » « et toi mon chaton, c'est moi qui te prend » répliqua Jason sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répliquer.

Heureusement, les 5 copines habitaient dans le même quartier. Jason agissait comme un vrai professionnel et j'en faisais tout autant même si mon regard vagabondait de temps à autre vers son fessier.

« Plus tard, chaton, je te promets de t'accorder toute mon attention »

Comment réagir à ça, suis-je si transparent ? Il allait falloir me montrer un peu moins accessible. Les lycans aiment la chasse et une proie trop facile manque d'attrait.

« Je souhaite surtout des réponses et des pistes » marmonnais-je sans grande conviction. « Tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé le taxi, nous n'avons pas d'indice, et c'est la seul chose qui m'importe pour le moment ».

Comme plus tôt, dans le sous-sol, Jason surgit de nulle part face à moi, ses larges mains posées sur mes épaules. Je sens son souffle sur mon oreille et après ce qui me semble une éternité, sa main droite vient délicatement me soulever le visage pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard est pénétrant et sans aucun douceur. Son souffle est court et je sens ses muscles se contracter.

« Dis-moi de t'oublier » tonna-t-il

« Q… quoi ? »

« Dis-le et je te laisse tranquille pour de bon »

« Nous avons une mission, Jason, nous pourrions peut-être en parler plus tard »

« Je ne suis pas en train de te proposer de baiser maintenant, je veux juste une réponse et MAINTENANT ». Son ton était bas et grondant. Je savais que l'on ne se battrait pas ici et qu'il accomplirait sa mission avant tout plaisir mais je savais également que si je le repoussais, il n'insisterait pas et me considérait comme n'importe quel frère à partir de maintenant.

« Je…ne veux….pas que tu m'oublies, mais j'ignore ce que tu attends de moi ». Ma voix manquait d'assurance et la pensée de le perdre et de devoir supporter son indifférence me transperçait le cœur.

« Nous aborderons ce sujet plus tard, mais sache que je ne tolèrerai pas de te voir avec un autre mâle ».

Ses muscles s'étaient relâchés et son regard, précédemment si dur, me fixait tendrement. Sans que je puisse même le prévoir, il rapprocha ses lèvres et les posa tout aussi calmement sur les miennes. Sa langue titillait mes lèvres afin de les entrouvrir. J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus et c'est sans hésitation ni malaise que je le laissais m'envahir la bouche, nos langues se caressant de plus en plus vite. Sa main gauche sur ma nuque, il pencha tout en douceur mon visage pour pouvoir approfondir son baiser. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment, mais que c'était bon !

* * *

Cette histoire n'est pas de Solane Helsalrogo mais de Luciole. Nous avons la même adresse mail.

Merci de lire cette histoire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
